


Morality, aka A knife to a gunfight

by kangeiko



Category: Alias
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys talk weapons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morality, aka A knife to a gunfight

**Author's Note:**

> For bluerosefairy.
> 
> fanfic100 Jack Bristow and Arvin Sloane #77 - What? My table is [here](http://kangeiko.livejournal.com/113677.html).

Jack knows that he should like guns. He should love the Walther PPK - favoured by every boy's hero spy - or the sturdy old Beretta. He should dream about the Magnum, have indecent thoughts about the rifle range and wish for his combat approach to resemble the lovechild of _Platoon_ and _Rambo_.

"So." Sloane hands him a coffee and sits back down. It's high summer, and his t-shirt is sticking to him. "Which weapon do you favour?"

Jack can feel the shape of the knife handle in his hand, though it is splayed flat on the table. The rivets worked up welcomed calluses on his palms in a few short days of use and practice and he thinks, _Well, here is something I'm good at._ He can close his eyes and summon up the smell of arterial blood, hot and thick and devoid of gunpowder, the soft thread of the pulse sputtering and dying in his grip.

He had his first knife-kill two months ago.

(He's not sure whether he was supposed to enjoy it or not.)

"The gun, of course," he says, without hesitation. He sips his coffee - bitter and black - and ignores the burn on the way down.

"Mmm." Sloane muses, and purses his lips in thought. Jack slants him a look. "Me too."

*

fin


End file.
